Best Decision
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Consequences. SWeiss. Sydney POV


Title: Best Decision

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Consequences. S/Weiss. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: Ok, I know that I promised this ages ago, but I just had no idea what I wanted to write in it. I'm sorry updates on Three Little Words, A Not So Simple Life and Summer Lovin (and for all McLeod's fans All Grown Up) have been few and far between, I just took a bit of a break from writing for a while, but I'm back, I think. I do have exams next week, so I'll be concentrating on them and I've been posting Secrets and Lies and now The Simple Life on SD-1, so I've been on the boards there a fair bit. Blah, blah, blah, ok on with the story. This is dedicated to every single one of my readers out there, u people are the main reason I write and I love all of you soooo much, your feedback makes my day (whether its good or bad).

Best Decision 

Eric was almost five weeks old when I was finally able to bring him home. There were some complications following his birth and he spent his first Christmas in the neo-natal ward with me, Dad and Weiss by his side. A few days after he was born he somehow contracted a cold and he got really sick, after that I was by his side 24/7. I was too scared to leave, but thankfully after a few painstakingly long days the cold went away and he started to gain weight again. I've never been so relieved in my life. During the five weeks that Eric was in hospital, I was there all day, every day and every other night. Weiss was there almost as much as me. I was so thankful for that. Vaughn and Lauren came a few times, usually when Weiss was visiting, so they rarely made it past him. Apparently Lauren had got all clucky when Weiss took in a picture of Eric to keep on his desk. I was informed that everyone thought my son was absolutely gorgeous. I told Weiss to tell them that I already knew that he was gorgeous, although as his mother, I was biased.

The day the doctors told me I could take Eric home, I was sitting next to his tiny bassinet with Weiss. Doctor Williams came into the room where we were and announced that I was finally able to take my little bundle of joy home. I squealed in excitement and jumped up to hug Weiss. A few hours later I had signed all the relevant paper work and I was walking through my front door with my little baby in my arms and Weiss trailing behind, carrying a couple of bags. _"Hey baby, this is home."_ I said to Eric, gesturing to the apartment, although I knew that he wouldn't really understand. I sat on the couch with him and lay back, sitting him on my lap. Weiss appeared from up the hall and sat next to me _"Can I hold him Syd?"_ he asked.

_"Of course" _I said, handing my son to Weiss's waiting arms. Baby Eric fell asleep soon after and I put him to bed. Weiss left not long after, he had to work the next morning.

After that first night everything changed. I learnt that Eric loved to spend almost all night crying and I very rarely managed three hours sleep a night, instead I resorted to sleeping during the day when Weiss would come and baby sit for a couple of hours. Life didn't really get much easier for me either. About a month after Eric came home, I got a call from Dixon, asking when I was going to be coming back to work. I told him that I wasn't sure if I'd come back. He said that he understood and didn't force me to come back, and I respected him for that. Weiss was always fantastic, he loved to take care of Eric and I found myself falling for him.

The first time I realised that he felt the same way was when Eric was five months old. We were walking through the park near our complex. I was telling him about how I wasn't sure if I was ever going to go back to the CIA. We'd stopped to sit and rest for a while, Eric was sleeping in the pram and it just hit me, I looked at Eric Weiss and all I saw was love. Before I knew what was happening, I was leaning towards him and he was leaning towards me. A split second later our lips met. It was kinda weird at first, but as he deepened the kiss, it felt so right, like we were always meant to be. When we broke apart, I felt whole again. I turned and looked into his eyes and he had this enormous goofy grin on his face, _"What?"_ I'd asked him.

_"Syd"_ he replied, serious for a moment _"I-I-I think I'm falling in love with you."_ I smiled at him and a tear began to roll down my cheek _"Me too"_ I'd replied my voice shaking. Weiss leaned over and put his arm around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder.

Our relationship moved slow. We spent the first few weeks just hanging out, going to movies, out to dinner; just normal things like that. And with every date I felt like I was falling for him even more. We'd been 'dating' for about nine weeks before we slept together. We'd arranged for Dad to look after little Eric and we went out to this really nice restaurant and when we came home, one thing lead to another and we ended up in bed. It was amazing and it wasn't awkward, it felt so right.

Weiss and I moved in together when little Eric was eleven months old. We'd been searching for a house for weeks and eventually found one near my old apartment. We were lying on the couch in our new house when Weiss proposed. We'd been moving furniture all day and I'd just put Eric to bed. After I cleared the takeaway containers from dinner, I flopped onto the couch and Weiss lay down next to me. I was lying there staring at the roof when Weiss cleared his throat. I looked over curious and he was on the floor next to the sofa on one knee, a small velvet box in his hand. I nearly fell off the couch in shock. _"God I'm nervous" _he began _"Um Syd, I'm not gonna try and confuse you with some boring longwinded speech like Vaughn would've" _I looked at him and laughed, he chuckled at my response _"So I'm just gonna say it, Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?"_ Although I had a fair idea about what he would be doing on the floor, his question shocked me into silence and after a few minutes I found my voice again, _"Yes. Eric Weiss, I would love to marry you."_ He breathed a sigh of relief and slipped a diamond ring onto my finger, kissing my hand afterwards. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks and as he wiped them away, I pulled him towards me, kissing him passionately. Weiss picked me up and carried me up to our bedroom, kicking the door shut as we entered.

The look on Vaughn's face when we told him that we were getting married was priceless. Him and Lauren were having 'marital problems' and he was currently sleeping in some cheap motel cos Lauren had kicked him out. A couple of days after Weiss and I announced our engagement Vaughn took me aside at work saying that he 'wanted to talk.' After grabbing a cup of coffee each we found somewhere quiet to sit and I waited for him to start talking. _"Syd" _he began _"Does he make you happy?"_

_"Yeah, he does. And he's been so great with little Eric. Why?"_

_"Its just, I dunno, I always thought that it'd be us walking down the aisle together."_

_"Me too, but I love Eric. He's been there for me when you haven't. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, but that's the way I feel."_

_"I understand Syd. I don't want you to think that I don't and that I'm not happy for the two of you, I just didn't think things had gotten that serious between you guys."_

_"Well, it feels right."_

_"Yeah, Eric told me. He really cares about you Syd, take care of him."_

_"I will."_ Vaughn and I talked for half an hour before we had to go to a meeting, on the way back in, we passed Lauren and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. I found it kind of amusing actually, that she thought I was still in love with Vaughn and that I was the reason they were having problems. Really, it just proves how completely self centred she is.

Weiss and I were married on July 17th the following year. Vaughn was Eric's best man and I had Carrie as my maid of honour. We had a small ceremony in the park and surprisingly, Lauren accepted our invitation. Her and Vaughn got back together after Lauren found out she was pregnant. After the news got out, she walked round the office looking like the cat that got the cream, because Vaughn went back to her, saying something about 'taking care of his responsibilities.' And by the time we were married, Lauren had given birth to a baby girl.

We chose to honeymoon in Mexico, well actually, it was the only place Dad deemed safe enough for us to go to. We were only gone a few days, because Dad was looking after Eric for us and I felt bad dumping my kid on him. We'd been home for a few weeks when I started to feel sick. Thinking nothing of it I continued to work, until one day I fainted in the office. I was taken into hospital and when I woke up Weiss was by my side with an enormous smile on his face. _"Hey sweetie"_ he said, kissing my cheek _"Your gonna be ok, everything's gonna be fine."_ From the look on his face, I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. _"Eric, whats wrong?"_

_"Syd, your pregnant, we're gonna have a baby."_ I didn't say anything and Eric's face fell _"You don't want another baby, do you Syd?"_

_"No baby, don't think that, of course I want to have another baby, its just, wow, I wasn't expecting this. I can't believe I'm gonna have another baby."_ The smile reappeared on his face and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. After he left that night, I lay there thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of years, how everything had changed, how even though I'd lost Vaughn, I gained someone else who meant so much more to me, and now, we were going to have a child of our own. I've never been happier. Admitting my feelings for Eric Weiss was the best decision I'd ever made.

**_The End._**

****

A/N: What did u think? was it good, bad or just plain horrible? Review and let me know, until next time. LOL Alyce :D


End file.
